vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
|-|Ryu= |-|Evil Ryu= Summary The lead character of the Street Fighter franchise and the Fighting Game character, Ryu is a stoic Japanese martial artist who wanders the globe seeking the meaning of being a "true warrior." He can be recognized by his sleeveless white karate gi and a red or white hachimaki depending on the game. He trained alongside his friendly rival Ken under their mutual master Gouken and was the victor of the first Street Fighter tournament. His encounter with his master's nemesis Akuma during the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series awoke the untapped Satsui no Hadou or "murderous intent" within him, although this power was eventually removed by Gouken in IV. In III, he continues to travel the world in search of strong opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Ryu Hoshi Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial Artist Age: 34 in Street Fighter 3 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Ki/Chi manipulation (can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a martial arts style with roots as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken (Ryu and fellow disciple Ken uses a sublimated style with the Satsui no Hadou removed from the art. The style appears to be somewhat based on kyokushin karate, as the traditional kyokushinkai techniques can be seen in the character's fighting style), Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon like Akuma and can also use the "Raging Demon", (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires), fairly good acrobatic. Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be at least comparable to Chun-Li, Capable of fighting Base M. Bison) | Small Island level (Comparable to Akuma) | At least Small Island level (Defeated Alpha 3 M.Bison) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Bison) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Ryu is capable of lifting small house-sized boulders) Striking Strength: Class TJ (can trade blows with Ken) | Class EJ | '''At least '''Class EJ Durability: Large Town level | Small Island level (Can take attacks from Akuma) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, fairly intelligent and has mastered several forms of martial arts including the Shotokan fighting style Weaknesses: Ryu can lose his calm sometimes, he believes in showing true mercy to his opponents, and does not believe in killing his opponent. He is also afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth), and he can't use the Power of Nothingness at his fullest. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hadouken:' An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. '-Shakunetsu Hadoken:' A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. '-Denjin Hadouken:' A chargeable Hadoken that electrifies the defender, stunning them momentarily. '-Shinku Hadouken:' A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". '-Metsu Hadoken:' Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. '-Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut. '-Shin Shoryuken:' This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. '-Metsu Shoryuken:' A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. Lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. '-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. '-Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. '-Ryusokyaku (As Evil Ryu):' Evil Ryu lifts his leg high up and then brings it crashing down in an arcing motion. '-Ryukosai (As Evil Ryu):' Evil Ryu performs a three-hit Ryusokyaku; Evil Ryu then stomps his foot on the ground for a fourth hit that launches the opponent. '-Rakuyo Hadoken (As Evil Ryu): '''A '''Hadoken' that travels slightly upwards then proceeds to go downwards at fast speeds. '-Messatsu Gou Hadou (As Evil Ryu): '''The '''Messatsu Gou Hadou' is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. '-Messatsu-Goshoryu (As Evil Ryu): '''Evil Ryu begins the combo with three multi-hitting '''Shoryukens'. If the first two Shoryukens hit (even if blocked), after the third Shoryuken '''Evil Ryu punches the opponent further into the air with the background blacking out and the opponent being struck with several violet hitsparks, similar in appearance to the flashes seen during '''Raging Demon. '-Ashura Senku (As Evil Ryu):' Evil Ryu widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). -'Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder") (As Evil Ryu):' Evil Ryu glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. Other: Not to be confused with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, Ryu from Breath of Fire or the alternate version of Ryu that appeared in Asura's Wrath. Keys: Base | Evil Ryu | Power of Nothingness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Teleportation Users